httydfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Rider Time Travelers
Ok so this is my fanfiction. Thought about some parts before posting it so I hope you enjoy it. Chapter 1 The sun shone brightly and Hiccup and the other dragon riders were at the academy learning on how to properly dive. Hiccup and Toothless stood ontop of a nearby cliff with the other dragon riders. "Ok so if you have your dragon dive in a tear drop form it is one of the steps to going fast in a dive and this could come in handy if you guys need to get out from somewhere quickly" said Hiccup. "Oh yeah. How do we know if it really works?" said Snotlout annoyed. Hiccup saddled onto Toothless and did a vertical takeoff high up into the air. Hiccup turned the stirrup and Toothless's tail fin spread out. Toothless then folded his wings and they began to plummet towards the earth. they rushed past the other dragon riders who stared in awe. They zoomed towards the bottom of the cliff and when they were about to crash into the water Hiccup yanked on the saddle handles which caused Toothless to pull out of the dive and fly back upwards spinning in an helix pattern. They landed back on the cliff. When he arrived back up the twins were gone and so was Barf and Belch. "Uh where are the twins?" asked Hiccup. "Look up" said Astrid. The twins were high up in the air and were trying to dive like Toothless. They tried diving but Tuffnut started to complain "It's my dragon and I say that we should dive while breath gas and sparking it to cause an awesome explosion." "I think that we should have the others shoot fire at us to make an awesome dive bomb of fires!" yelled Ruffnut. They argued some more before the wind had gained speed. Barf and Belch tried to land but the wind was too strong and it blew them away. The twins were swept backwards and held onto the horns of their dragons. "What is happening?!" yelled Snotlout who was trying to keep hold off Hookfang. Suddenly the sky made a horrible tearing sound and the dragon riders covered their ears. The sound increased as the sky suddenly turned black. The sound got louder and louder until it finally died down. It was still inky black as the riders uncovered their ears. Suddenly a sucking sound happened and a huge explosion of colors happened. Suddenly everything vanished and everything turned back to normal and the sun was still shining. Slowly the dragon riders uncovered their ears. "What was that?" asked Astrid. "I have no idea but we should get back to Berk" said Hiccup. "What about the twins?" asked Fishlegs who was holding onto to Meatlug and was shaking like crazy. "We're right here!" said a voice. The riders looked around then Astrid noticed a dragon flying in the air with 2 riders. It was the twins except something was wrong... they were only 7 years old! Barf and Belch aged backwards too and looked about only 9. "What happened to you guys?" asked Hiccup. Toothless was also as confused as Hiccup and it looked like his brain might've exploded. "Duh we..um.." started Ruffnut but she was more confused than normal. "Looks like we got younger!" said Tuffnut who was staring at Ruffnut who was also staring at Tuffnut. They put each other's hands on their faces and poked each other. "We should get you to Gothi" said Hiccup. The twins got on Toothless and the gang rode off to Gothi's house. Gothi had the twins sit down on the ground with Barf and Belch by their side. Gothi studied to twins first then their dragons. She wrote in the sand and Fishleg's started translating. "She saiys that she's heard legends of this happening but never believed it". "What?" said Snotlout. Gothi wrote more in the sand "She says that she heard legends of a dragon rumored to be able to travel through time by creating holes that it uses to go to different time periods". The other dragon riders oohed. "The dragon must've stumbled onto Berk but no one else seemed to notice the explosion. Only we could see it" replied Fishlegs. The dragon riders shifted around and seemed to be nervous in a way. Fishlegs than gaspsed at what else Gothi wrote in the sand. "She says that there is only one person who owns this dragon in the entire Archipelago and with her power over this dragon she can destroy the entire world as we know it" Chapter 2 The dragon riders left Gothi's house in search of the dragon. They landed in the forest and looked around for anything that could signal that a dragon just fell out of the sky. "So this lady. Her name is Gri?" asked Hiccup. At the mention of the name evrything went quiet. The birds stopped their afternoon song and the wind stopped blowing its gentle breeze. Fishlegs stood closer to Meatlug. "Uh yeah." he replied. Suddenly a roar echoed through the forest and all the dragons went ballistic. Stormfly jumped up and down repeatedly clawing at the ground too, Hookfang kept on snapping at nothing, Barf and Belch banged their heads on the ground causing dirt to fly, Meatlug tried to fly away but her wings wouldn't work properly. Toothless was the craziest out of them all. He flapped his wings and his eyes kept on delating and his teeth were retracting and coming back over and over again. He then saw Hiccup trying to calm him down but he suddenly tackled Hiccup to the ground. Toothless's teeth were inches away from Hiccup's scared face. The other team members stared as Toothless was opening his mouth and the familiar hiss of him about to shoot his plasma bolt. Hiccup closed his eyes perparing for the worst when Toothless vanished. Hiccup was still shell shocked by what happened but then he saw how one by one the dragons vanished in thin air. Category:Fanfiction Category:Fan-Fiction stories